Reolaz III
Reolaz III is the third planet in the Reolaz system in a possible far future. It serves as a Garden World for the Imperium of Man, a place of relaxation amongst the eternal war of the 41st millennium. History When the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] was duplicated and one ship pulled into the far future (it is unknown which was the original and which was the duplicate), the Blood Ravens Space Marine strike cruiser Bibliothèque took the ship to the Reolaz system. The plan was for the Enterprise to enter the orbital forge above Reolaz IV, a Forge World that served as a giant factory for the Adeptus Mechanicus. However, a rogue faction of the Mechanicus destroyed the Enterprise despite the best efforts of the Blood Ravens, the Space Wolf chapter, and the mainstream Mechanicus to protect it. As a result, the survivors of the attack were sent to Reolaz III to recover whilst the Imperium decided what to do with them. At the same time, an alien known as an Eldar landed on the planet. The Eldar had pulled the Enterprise into the 41st millennium and the warrior who landed on the planet was part of the scheme. Both the Enterprise and the Imperium had been able to detect the Eldar from orbit; Lieutenant Moreau described the lifesign as Romulan but slightly crystalline. A retail adept, Uljay, and an attendant of the planetary governor, Jedra, had sheltered the Eldar. On the planet, Admiral Talunas' landing party focused on acquiring weapons from the garden shop in the primary garden whilst Lieutenant Commander Scott sought to speak with Governor Kharlod herself. Commander Spock arrived later with Blood Raven Sergeant Tulka. The Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition sent representatives to meet the Starfleet crew in the pagoda. Afterwards, they were sent to a Space Hulk containing the derelict remains of the [[USS Miranda (prototype)|USS Miranda]] and Enterprise (NX-01). Geography Reolaz III had large amounts of woodland and grassy plains. To suit its purpose as a place of relaxation, urbanisation was minimal; the whole planet was a woodland park. The built-up area around primary garden served as the capital. The primary garden contained several retail outlets and landmarks. These included a pagoda, several glasshouses, and a walkway. Government functions took place in Reolaz Palace and the Governor's Cottage. The plant life included several non-native species, but most of these were kept in glasshouses due to the danger they posed. For example, the Spore Tree of Catachan could choke anyone nearby to death. To take in the tourists, there were several spaceports. Tourists came from across the galaxy, including military personnel from the Fortress World of Cadia, abhumans known as Ratlings, and psykers. Society As a Garden World, Reolaz III's main purpose was to give tourists a good time and to carry out advanced botanical research. However, the planetary population had its own interests and was not afraid to stand up for them. The native people made up all the staff on the planet barring a few specialised positions. Although the natives dressed in a similar way to 18th century Britain, they regularly used modern technology. For example, upper class women often wore large, decorative wigs, but they often stored military equipment in those wigs such as laspistols or first aid kits. So confident were these natives that some dared to approach the angelic Space Marines and ask for a selfie. Retail staff wore robes rather than native dress, and some management staff were cybernetically augmented. All staff were armed. Reolaz's military and law enforcement service was the Reolaz Constabulary. Although well-armed and well-equipped for a Garden World, it was realistic and knew that by the standards of Imperial law enforcement that it was just a small parks police force. For religious matters, Reolaz III reported to the Ecclesiarchy's Cardinal Bellum. Like many Imperial worlds, Reolaz took religion seriously and tolerated little deviation from the local planetary custom. Heretics were often hanged publicly with other criminals and then turned into fertiliser. This does not detract from the tourist experience as most Imperial citizens come from much stricter worlds: Reolaz is relatively lenient. (38589 Years Difference) Category:Planets Category:Class M planets